Bowser's Fiery Castle (LI)
Bowser's Fiery Castle '''is the first boss stage in SM64 Last Impact, in which Mario has to get to, and defeat Bowser for the first and only time in this game. Once Mario gets 20 stars, the plot once again progresses and the gate next to Yoshi and Peach's gazebo open. In this cave there is a locked gate, the entrance to a secret level, as well as a bridge leading to Bowser's castle. The door is happily ajar, allowing Mario to easily enter it. The castle may be one of Bowser's biggest, and most ornate yet. Filled with lava as usual, there are plenty of pipes, Bowser statues, and chains decorating the walls. Near the top is a raft which leads to the boss, who has locked up the key to the next area. '''Path to Bowser Bowser's castle is huge, though the path to reach the top is pretty straight forward. Mario starts at the very bottom, directly above the lava below. Mario must first jump over pits of lava, all of which having Fire Jets coming up at different points. The first pit also has some Podoboos, which curve in the same pattern every jump. Also after the first jump is an easy to get 1-Up Mushroom on a floating platform. After the last jump there is a double layed Rotating Fire Bar. The lower bar is shorter, so stay close to the outer rim to avoid the fire. Jump up the giant blue and white floating platforms leading higher. At the top of the stairs is a small dead end with a Thwomp (even though it looks different, it acts the exact same). Jump on the enemy and long jump onto the wooden beams above. Jump off onto the small roof, run past the Goombas that will appear, and jump onto the purple and yellow cage platform. This platform contains a bunch of Podoboos, which hop towards the center of it. If Mario runs around the edge, there will be no danger of getting hit. Climb up the stairs at the other side, avoiding the Thwomps (though there is a 1-Up Mushroom on one of them. Atop this staircase is a bridge with Bullies on them followed by some platforms with a thin stream of lava flowing around them. At the end is a shinning flagpole, which is a checkpoint. The final obstacle is a raft, which moves up the lava path until it reaches Bowser. This path is full of more Podoboos and Fire Jets, so watch their movement to know where not to stand. Do not '''stand in the very front at the start, as it slightly dips into the lava as it goes up the first slope. Once Mario is at the top (whether he is on the raft or not), a cutscene will play and Mario will be at the raft at the end of the trail. '''Be ready to dodge his fire breath immediately after the cutescene ends! Battle with Bowser As with most content in this hack, the battle with Bowser is completely custom, it is not your normal, spin Bowser by the tail into the explosive mine fight. Bowser is on the other side of the giant wooden bridge and attacks either a long ranged fire breath (it reaches beyond the end of the raft platform) as well as a fire rain. Then fire breath can be avoided by standing in the lower middle of the bridge or just sidestepped (though it is very hard the farther you are away from the boss). At both sides of the stage is a bob-omb. Mario must throw one of them into Bowser. This is very difficult as Bowser is quick to jump to the other side of the bridge. In order to do it quickly enough, Mario must dive into the bomb and throw it at him, preferably while in the middle of his fire breath (though he jumps before Mario reaches the other side.) Once Mario throws a bomb at Bowser, he disappears and the gate opens so Mario can get the key to access the second overworld. Hidden Star ' Getting this star does NOT make Mario exit the stage. '''Besides the key and red coins, there is another hidden star in this stage. After you climb up the Blue and White stairs after the fire bar, right before the Thwomp that Mario must use to reach the wooden bars, there is a concealed path. Head to the right of the Thwomp to see floating platforms behind the wall. Cross these to reach the star. '''Bowser's Fiery Red Coins' Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the castle. If you die when you get the checkpoint, the reds do not '''save. Their locations are as follows: # On top of the Fire Bar # Instead of going up the Blue and White platforms, there is another path that leads to a coin from the Fire Bar platform # Before the stairs leading to the Thwomp Mario must use # On the wooden platform # Side of the Purple and Yellow Cage platform, on a black pillar # Middle of the platform with Bullies # On the Raft # On the Raft When Mario obtains all 8 coins, the star appears at the end of the raft...directly when the Bowser cutscene starts '''Trivia * By Utilizing Cheats, Mario can find a Waddle Doo in a high up cage against the wall ** Also by utilizing cheats, the Bowser fight can star much farther away if Mario is high enough * There are a couple of hidden messages regarding the Koopalings ** If Mario looks under the bridge where the Bullies are located, there is a messaging saying "Larry is the best" ** Behind the gate where the key is there is a message saying "Morton rules" Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:Level Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Bowser Level Category:Location